The Changing of Aya Brea
by Rachel Kitty Meow Meow
Summary: Based just after the events of the Chrysler building. Aya struggles with self acceptance, as she comes to the realization that she could be the next Eve.


_** Chapter One**_

_** Questions**_

Aya Brea stretched out on her under-stuffed futon. The 25 year old blonde lazily looked at the clock on the nightstand, 3:05 AM, it read. She groand, threw a slender arm over her eyes and tried to shut out the world. But she couldn't. Eve's haunting words crept back into her mind. " The more you use that power, The more you become...like me."

Obviously, Eve wasn't kidding. The opera proved that. She, Daniel, Meada and Ben had tried to make up for a ruined christmas. Close to the end of the last act, She blacked out. Her own mitochondrea seemed to evolve within a split second. The whole audiences' mitochondrea seemed to be resinating with hers, as every ones eyes started to glow a pinkish red. Frankly, that scared the shit out of her. It had happend just seven hours ago. She felf like she was losing grip with her life. And it all started a week ago, on Christmas Eve. Stupid mitochondrea leading her to the Opera. Stupid Eve for being there. Stupid date for even asking her. She knew that she should call him, to see if he was ok at least, but whenever she did, she just got his machine. She brushed a thick strand of fine blonde hair off her forehead and tossed back the covers. She had earned a nice two week vacation for saving New York, hell, saving the world. She was going to use this time to think. She gingerly rose from the bed and stretched again. Her five foot eight inch frame was clad in a razor-back, white tank top and bikini breif undies. She was very athletic, but also graceful and very feminine. Her shoulder length, layered, blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Her Aqua eyes surveyed the room. Messy. Her Soho appartment just consists of a large room with a connecting kitchen and a small hallway leading to a small bathroom. She never really had time to clean it. Mabey she had time now. She walked to the only window. It was to the left of the front door. Lifting the corner of the dilapidated blinds thet bearly covered the window, she glanced outside. It was snowing...again. Mabey she might go to Florida, or California. Somewhere warm. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and flicked the light on. The light flickered, as if giving the feel of a haunted house, before comming completly on. Bracing herself on the small sink, she grabed a glass and filled it with cold water. She felt something deep inside. Glancing casualy at her left arm, her veins started to pulsate, looking as if somthing was crawling throught them. Freaking out, she dropped the glass in the sink. It shattered, echoing in the tiny room. She then came face to face with Eve in the mirror. At least for a slpit second before she blinked and realized that she was staring at herself.

" My God," She said quietly, rubbing her hands tiredly acrossed her face. " What the hell is wrong with me? This should be over. I've spent a week chasing a monster and sucessfully killed her, the Ultimate Being, not to mention climbing the 77 floors of the Chrysler building, only to find out that my own sister was the origional Eve." She looked at her reflection again, as if the other Aya could answer her. She didn't want to become another Eve. She wanted to just be herself, but now that was all changed. She was changed. She had seemingly lost her powers though. And she knew that Eve was right. " But how do I protect the city if I'm the one that's threatening it? Daniel...Ben...Meada...You have helped me so much...I could never forgive myself If I did anything to hurt any of you. Mabey...mabey it's time for me to go. That's how I can protect you. By leaving you." She braced herself on the sink again and slowly raised her face to her reflection once more. The eyes of that Aya...the Aya in the mirror, filled with tears. She watched as they trickled down her cheeks. Ashamed of her own weakness, she looked away. She moved to the bathtub and sat on the edge. She tried to remain quiet as her sobs rocked her whole body. She wraped her arms around herself and prayed, begging and pleading with God to change her life and take away this nightmare. But she knew he couldn't. He may have worked in mysterious ways, but he didn't just hand a granted wish out on a silver platter. Her only hope was to leave. She slowly came to her feet, turrned off the light and shuffled back to bed. 5:47 AM. As she stated to doze off, she thought she heard a faint, child-like voice.

" Don't worry Aya. I'll protect you. Pleas don't be sad. We're together again, that's all that matters."

"Maya?...You're still with me?" Aya sat up, looking around, as if to see the little apparition that had helped her before. "Your still here?"

"Yes." the soft voice continued. " But I'm not alone. Eve is still with you too, after all, She is always a part of me. I am just keeping her from being released. In the batroom, your veins...that was her, trying to gain control. But don't worry, She will never have control of you as long as I'm with you. Sadly, I will have moments to where I am weak. Restrainig her, as well as sealing away most of your power will take it's toll on me."

" My powers? wait...that was you?You sealed them off?"

" I have to. Or else Eve will use them against you."

" I deffinently don't want that. Then it's settled. I'm going to find a new place to live...far from here." Aya laid herself back down and stared at the ceiling. "Maya? Will you stay with me forever?" She asked her sister quietly.

" As long as Eve is still around...But I will only make myself usefull to you by streangthening you. I will be with you forever, you should know that, silly. I will never leave you. You may not hear my voice, or feel my preasence, but I will still be here."

"Wait, you won't speak to me anymore?"

" It will only make you sadder, I know that you still blame yourself. I will be your strength, your courage, and part of your will. I will become a part of you."

Aya took a deep breath. She felt like a new person. Maya will protect her. But there was also the trheat of Eve still, and that worried her. She wraped herself in the blanket and curled up. How was she suposed to deal will all of this? Maya's soft voice came again. "You must get some rest, Aya. You need your strength for tomarrow."

" I know, Sis. It's gonna be a busy day."

" I know...I love you Aya."

" I love you too, Maya." And Aya finaly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

_** Chapter two**_

_** Moving on**_

" So...Your giving me your two weeks notice?" The voice of Aya's boss, Captain Douglas Baker, came at nearly full blast. He looked annoyed and angry. He didn't want to lose his best rookie. She wasn't a full-fledged cop yet, but after last weeks incedent, she was the talk of the town. Baker, A chubby 53 year old police captain, glanced quickly at Aya. His pale grey eyes glassed over slightly. He ran a large hand over his balding head. Bald on top, but still dark blonde on the sides and the back. He still had a few hairs on top to do a light comb-over. But now, they stood on end. He was losing the only means that made the 17th Precinct rise up in popularity. Untill the incedent, they were the low men on the totem pole. Bearly even noticed. But now...He cleared his throat. "You want to quit? We wer just about to promote you to FBI, ya know?"

"I'm sorry, Sir." Aya said, playing with a loose thread on her favorite black leather jacket. " I just...I can't stay here. Daniel and I both gave you our combined report. I alredy whent to the doctors today, they took a few blood samples, ran a few tests...Look, Eve may still be a threat. I don't want to put New York in that type of situation again. I'm not a hero...Now, I might be the villan. If Eve _EVER_ takes over me...All hell would break loose. I just...need to be away from all of this. I hope you understand." Her look of desperation made him feel like a father grounding his teen-aged daughter. He knew why she wanted to leave, and he diddn't blame her. He knew that she was scared. He wanted the best for her. They had a hell of a clean up waiting in Manhattan. The Statue Of Liberty needed to be repaired and put back into place. Every News station all over the world were talking about this incedent. And now this...Aya's mitochondrea was begining to change. Eve's creatures were still around. It's been a caotic nightmare for all, but mostly for Aya. He gave in.

" All right. How about this. I'll transfer you. Let me look into it, and I'll see what I can do."

Aya smiled as she stood up. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Sir." She turned to leave.

"Aya?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Cut the sir crap! Look, It's all going to be OK."

"Thank you, Si...Uh...Captain." And she stepped out of his office. Daniel was waitong for her, so he could take her home. He had a very sad look on his face, as if he were losing his best friend.

"Are you sure about this Aya?" The deep voice asked. He looked at her with kind, dark eyes. Tears streamed down his ebony cheeks. He promised himslef that he wouldn't cry. The whole station would shit their pants. 'Daniel Dollis, the tough man...the strong willed law enforcer...crying?' He would never live it down. But he new Aya would never tell. Ben had alredy cried when Aya stopped over after her doctors appoinment to tell them her game plan. She needed to leave. He wanted her to be happy, and with Eve still around, he knew she would go crazy if she had hurt anyone.

"Yeah...I'm sure." Aya said quietly. They walked out of the station side by side. Silently keeping their feelings inside. Daniel started the car, and slowly pulled out of the parking lot. It was still snowing lightly at 12:42 PM.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything you had done for me. I'm so glad that I had met you, I..." She felt the tears well up, she couldn't control it. " I...I just want you to know that I...I'm so happy to have been your partner." She contained herself. A few tears escaped, but she coposed herself.

"Aya..." He said. He had pulled over, and wraped his big arms arond her. She had begun to cry again, and he held her like he was hold his daughter. That's what she had become over the course of their time together. "Hey, It's OK. Your gonna be fine. Don't worry about me. With my promotion to FBI, I should be good. So, do you know where your gonna go? What your gonna do?"

"No. Baker said that he was gonna look into somthing for me...I'll still have my job, FBI..." She laughed abit at that." But, it's gonna be a transfer job. Hopfully, It's some place warm."

Daniel drove on again. "You'll do great." They talked quietly on the way to her appartment. A few hours later, she recieved a phone call from Captain Baker.

"Aya? I've got some good news."

" Alright, and that would be..."

" A transfer. How do you feel about California? Theres an opening at another station, looking for and FBI agent. It's sort of a new branch, MIST they call themselves. A man named Baldwin is in charge. Apperently Eve had her sights set on the whole world. Alot of her "minions" headed west. So, MIST was born. Balwin said that they were looking for a new field agent."

"Wow! That was quick."

" I know, it seems that they were desperate. So, how's it sound?"

" It sounds good! When do the want me?" She smiled though the phone. This was her chance at a better life.

Baker continued. "How dose the first monday of february sound?"

"GREAT!" she exclaimed. They continued to talk for a bit longer. She then called Daniel to let him know. He seemed just as pleased as she was. Later that evening, She took a walk around New York. She felt sad as she visited all of the places that had meant something to her. She knew deep down, that she wouldn't miss it.

_** Chapter Three**_

_** Moving on**_

" Goo-ooo-ood Morning New York City! A big Cock-a-Doodle Doo, and A Gobble-Gobble to you! This is Rooster and the Turkey here with your morning weather and trafic update."

" That's right Rooster, it's a beautiful 27 degrees, so you can expect a full day of clouds, snow...and as a special bonus...MORE SNOW!"

" Don't ya just love snow Turkey?"

" Yes, it just proves that there is something warmer than my Ex-wife."

" Or your girlfriend."

"Ha ha...Rooster, you slay me! Now do we have any accidents out there, 'cause if not, I'm going back to bed."

"Actually, we had a minor accident on I-92 at 5:45 this morning. Apperently the guy said he had hit somthing the size of a gorilla...but that it looked human!"

"What!"

"Well..."

"What do we do!"

"What happend to the hot blonde that took out Eve?"

"Ha! Calling Officer Brea! Come to our station and do your little strip-tease puh-leeeese! Baby, I will-"

Aya shut of the radio. She couldn't stand perverts. It was 10:34 AM and it was the day for packing. Daniel was on his way over with Ben, a pizza, and some more boxes. She had already spoken and met with Mr. Baldwin, her new boss. He had taken a day to travel to New York to come and interveiw her exclusivly. He seemed very impressed and couldn't wait to have her on the team. Someone like her could really boost them up in the ranks, even though MIST is still unheard of. He had hoped that after aquirering her, the organization and the mitochondrea infestation that seems to be traveling would be kept secret. Especialy with her. He never let it be known that he already knew alot about her. He could use her to his own advantage. She never knew that, and she never will. She was just happy that she already had a nice appartment waiting, as well as a job she could be good at. She still had a few days to herself, so she decided to visit the memorial they had set up for all of the lives lost. There was also Melissa's grave she needed to visit. She felt that she owed the woman something. Just at that moment, she heard Daniel and Ben singing "California Girls" by the Beach Boys, as they came up to her door. Ben, of corse, didn't know most of the lyrics and was telling his dad how stipud the song sounded, and that he needed to get with something more modern. He then told Daniel that he wanted to knock on the door. It was apperent that the 8 year old had a crush on his dad's pretty partner. He had a slight hissy-fit when Aya and his dad told him that she was leaving. But Aya pulled him off to the side and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, explaining that some of Eve's creatured were still on the loose, and the danger was spreading like wildfire. So, she had to be the heroine once again and save the world.

" But...will you ever come back?" He asked in a small, shaky voice. His arms had tightend around her waist.

"Of corse, as soon as I can get away. Being a member of the FBI is a dangerous job. It might not be for a while, kiddo."

" Wi-will you come back and visit soon?"

" How about this? I promise to come back and visit you guys for Christmas. But you'll have to be good. Do good in school and help your dad out."

"Really!" He smiled up at her, beaming joyfully.

"Really. I even think that Meada might join us too. He's got a busy life schedualed too, but it would be nice if we could all be together."

"Yeah!"

The door opened and in they came. With the boxes, the pizza, a secret case of beer, and some ice cream and soda. Aya still felt the sting of saying goodbye to her mentour, her partner and freind. Daniel even braught some of his home made speghetti, which just comprised of noodles and katsup. She had most of her things packed already. She broke out the fine plastic eating utensils and styrafoam plates, put on some music, and relaxed for a bit.

"So...Aya? What have you got planned for when you arive at your new place? Do you got enough blankets, food, and-"

" Yes mom."

" Hey, just making shure my baby's being well taken care of." Daniel said with a fatherly smile. He was always protective of her. She was like the daughter he never had. And he was sad to see her go, because she was his best partner. Now, he was teamed up with Warner, another good friend who was once the "Eve" case with them. Yesterday, the whole station got together and threw her a surprise going away party. She had enjoyed herself. Daniel then excused himself to use the bathroom while she and Ben broke into the pizza. He came out a few minutes later, grabbing a couple slices. For 3 hours, they sat and talked, joked around and goofed off. Not once did Eve ever get mentioned. Aya figured it was for the best. Soon, at 6:00 PM, they left, promising to see her off at the airport. Ben chirped happily about how his dad was pulling him out of school for that day. At 6:30, Aya left her appartment and headed for the grave yard.

"I'm so sorry..." She cried softly. It was Melissa Pearce's grave. The headstone had read:

' May God bless the soul of this delightful Songbird. She will forever be the angle that sings in our hearts'

Aya broke down again. She wished she could have changed that day. The day she met Melissa Pearce, otherwise known as Mitochondrea Eve. She had had been warped and changed. A terrible monster. But It wasn't Melissa's fault. She never knew. All she wanted was to sing on stage, give her gift of song to the world. And now, she was lost. The coffin beneath the ground lay empty. Melissa's body was never recovered. Eve made shure of that. She had desolved into the slime that was the audience of Central Park. Aya said a quiet prayer for the woman, sighed softly and laid the bouquet of white lillies down in front of the grave. She needed to get a grip. She wasn't much for tears. She walked home in silence as the snow fell all around her. She wished with all her heat, that she would heal from this pain quickly. It was time for a change.

Author's note: _I in no way own any of the liknesses that is or could be Parasite Eve. I am also in the process of finishing this one, so if you all can, give me some feed back and ideas, I have a very vivid imagination, and I like using it. I shocked that my husband has put up with it for so long. _


End file.
